


Goosed (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Crack, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek podría decir honestamente que lo último que esperaba que lo atacara mientras estaba en la reserva era un jodido.





	Goosed (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goosed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282273) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> En serio en serio mikkimouse, tienes alguna historia ke no se merezca traducir?? pk hasta el dia de hoy no ha ocurrido
> 
> Muchas gracis por dejar traducirlas, como siempre los créditos todos para ella.

Derek podría decir honestamente que lo último que esperaba que lo atacara mientras estaba en la reserva era un jodido ganso.

Cada noche que recorría el perímetro de la reserva, Derek se mantenía en guardia por un ataque. No sucedió tanto ahora que el Nemeton se había asentado, pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de romper y Beacon Hills aún tenía más que una buena cantidad de problemas sobrenaturales. Duendecillos, salvajes hombres lobo, wendigos, trolls, otros cambiaformas... lo que sea, lo había visto al menos una vez.

Pero honestamente que lo último que esperaba que lo atacara mientras estaba en la reserva era un jodido ganso.

Había estado corriendo durante casi dos horas, trotando a lo largo de sus fronteras y manteniendo la nariz y los oídos atentos ante cualquier amenaza. No sintió nada, así que terminó su recorrido y se preparó para regresar corriendo a su loft cuando escuchó un honk.

Derek parpadeó y olió el aire. Eso sonaba como... ¿un ganso?

Había visto gansos en algunos de los parques y estanques de Beacon Hills, pero nunca en las profundidades de la reserva. Eso era bastante extraño, pero más extraño todavía era que no había olido a la maldita cosa antes de oírla.

Se giró para ver dónde estaba el ganso justo a tiempo para ver un ala gigante justo al lado de su cabeza.

Derek se quejó y gruñó, pero eso no hizo absolutamente nada para disuadir al ganso enojado que estaba atacando a un hombre lobo completamente cambiado.

Tardó tres intentos para poner sus mandíbulas en el aleteo del ganso, pero lo mordió tan fuerte como pudo y lo arrojó. Tal vez si lo noqueara, podría conseguir que Deaton cure el ala.

El ganso golpeó un árbol cercano e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Su ala ni siquiera parecía dañada. De hecho, lo único que Derek parecía haber logrado era enojarlo más.

El ganso hizo honk, Derek juraba que sus ojos brillaban de color naranja, y eso lo acusaba.

Si había algo que Derek había aprendido en los últimos años, era que había ocasiones en que necesitaba huir de una pelea. ¿Un ganso demoníaco que ni siquiera se había asombrado cuando Derek había mordido su ala lo suficiente para romperla?

Esto era algo con lo que necesitaría más ayuda.

Derek dió media vuelta y corrió hacia la ciudad, el ganso pitando justo sobre sus talones.

***

El ganso lo siguió hasta Beacon Hills y, lo que era aún más preocupante, no tuvo problemas para seguirle el ritmo. Derek sabía que los gansos eran rápidos, pero incluso ellos no podían ser tan rápidos como un hombre lobo corriendo a toda velocidad. O se había equivocado acerca de los gansos, o éste realmente era algún tipo de ganso sobrenatural.

Derek dobló la siguiente calle y corrió directamente hacia la casa Stilinski. Si alguien pudiera ayudarlo a contener el ganso y descubrir qué hacer a continuación, sería Stiles.

Ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de la cuadra antes de escuchar los sonidos de los sonidos indignados y Stiles alternar entre insultos y gritos de angustia.

Derek puso una ráfaga extra de velocidad que no sabía que tenía y corrió hacia Stiles. Él estaba en problemas; necesitaría la ayuda de Derek, él era...

Él también estaba siendo atacado por un ganso.

Stiles estaba empuñando su bate de béisbol, aunque a juzgar por las rasgaduras de su ropa y los moretones en su rostro, no había hecho un gran trabajo protegiéndolo.

El ganso se abalanzó y Stiles lo golpeó con el bate. —¡Aléjate de mí, pajarraco del demonio!

Derek aulló y se lanzó entre ellos, plantándose frente a Stiles con un gruñido amenazante. Si este ganso era tan resistente como el otro, no podía hacer gran cosa, pero no iba a dejar que lastimara más a Stiles.

El ganso miró de Derek a Stiles, luego se dejó caer en el suelo con un honk. Un segundo después, el atacante de ganso de Derek voló y se instaló al lado del otro. Derek miró entre los dos y gruñó, pero ninguno reaccionó.

En serio, qué demonios.

—Nunca he estado tan agradecido de verte, grandullón, —dijo Stiles.

Derek resopló y golpeó a Stiles en la pierna con su cola.

Stiles salió de detrás de él y caminó lentamente hacia adelante, pero ninguno de los gansos hizo otro movimiento. Sin embargo, siguieron mirándolos con penetrantes y vagamente brillantes ojos.

Derek necesitaba cuerdas vocales para esto. Él cambió. —¿Qué diablos pasó?

Stiles se agitó y casi dejó caer su bate, y luego se tapó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre. —Mierda, tio, ¿en serio? ¿Sin ropa ni nada?

Derek rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Es eso realmente lo que te preocupa en este momento?

—No puedo lidiar con jodidos gansos al azar y que estés desnudo. —Stiles le hizo un gesto con el bate. —Entra y ponte algo. Sabes dónde están mis pantalones.

Derek suspiró e dio tres pasos hacia la puerta principal cuando un ganso hizo honk y le mordió la pantorrilla. —¡Ay!

El ganso lo mordió de nuevo, y Derek tropezó hacia atrás, esquivando su pico. No dejó de atacarlo hasta que estuvo de pie junto a Stiles otra vez.

—No me está dejando entrar,— dijo Derek.

Stiles gimió. —Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando. Iré. Vigila a esos dos cabrones.

Tres pasos hacia la puerta principal, el otro ganso cargó contra Stiles y lo persiguió de regreso a Derek.

Stiles parpadeó hacia ellos, luego de vuelta a Derek. —¿Qué diablos?

—¿Por qué crees que lo sé? —Derek preguntó. —Ese salió de la nada mientras yo estaba corriendo por el perímetro. Lo arrojé a un árbol y eso ni siquiera lo perturbó.

Stiles abrió la boca, miró a los gansos y luego volvió a cerrarla. —Oh. Uh, por casualidad, ¿eso fue hace unos veinte minutos?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente. No es como si tuviera un reloj.

—Oh, —dijo Stiles nuevamente, solo que esta vez sonó culpable.

Eso no era bueno. Derek se volvió hacia él. —Stiles.

—Entonces, para ser justos, no tenía idea de que esto pasaría.

—¡Stiles!

Stiles hizo una mueca. —De acuerdo, entonces hay una pequeña posibilidad de que haya estado buscando en esos libros que Deaton me dio para poder probar nuevos hechizos.

Derek lo sabía. Todos sabían eso. La habilidad mágica de Stiles solo había crecido desde que se había graduado de la escuela secundaria, y su insaciable curiosidad era la mitad de la razón por la que tenían más barreras mágicas alrededor de la ciudad que cuando tenían a los padres de Derek. —¿Y?

—Y he pasado por la mayoría de los hechizos de protección y curación y quería probar algo nuevo, así que encontré este que parecía bastante fácil y sonaba bastante interesante —Stiles tocó el suelo. —Se supone que debe convocar a un guía animal para que te lleve hacia tu alma gemela.

Derek lo miró por unos sólidos veinte segundos, tratando de procesar qué diablos quería decir. —¿Y convocaste a un ganso?

—¡No quise llamar a un ganso! —Stiles se sacudió. —Se supone que es un guía animal que se adapta más a tu alma.

Derek miró a los gansos. —Por supuesto que invocaste a un ganso.

Stiles le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. —Invoqué ocas, gilipollas.

Derek continuó mirando las ocas. Uno había sido convocado para Stiles, pero el otro aparentemente era suyo. —Supongo que eso nos convierte en dos de nosotros, gilipollas.

Stiles se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y rió. —Si, probablemente.

—Entonces, —Derek puso la parte del alma gemela de esa ecuación en una caja para tratar con ello luego, —¿cómo podemos hacer que la ocas se vayan?

Stiles no respondió por el tiempo suficiente como para que Derek se preguntara si él había escuchado la pregunta.

—Los guías animales no desaparecen hasta que las almas gemelas se reconocen y se besan, —murmuró Stiles.

Derek alzó las cejas. —¿Tenemos que besarnos? ¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos?

Stiles hizo un gesto a los gansos con su bate. —Supongo que las ocas se quedarán aquí y harán nuestras vidas miserables hasta que lo hagamos. El hechizo era notablemente inespecífico en cuanto a si se irían sin el beso.

Derek se frotó la cara con las manos. No es que no se sintiera atraído por Stiles; lo estaba, y lo había estado por más tiempo de lo que quería admitir. Pero no era algo en lo que él hubiera tenido la intención de actuar. Stiles estaba en la universidad, conociendo gente, escapándose de la ciudad y haciéndolo mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho en la escuela secundaria. Derek no quería ser un peso que lo arrastra hacia atrás cuando tenía tantos otros lugares a donde podía ir.

Pero...

Miró a las ocas, que los miraban a ambos con una mirada naranja constante. Compañeros de alma, había dicho Stiles.

Tal vez no estaría arrastrando a Stiles. Quizás ambos eran anclas y se mantenían atados cuando, de lo contrario, estarían a la deriva y solos.

—¿Quieres besarme? —Derek preguntó.

Stiles no lo miró, y su aroma se disparó confusamente. —No creo que eso importe.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Por supuesto que importa. No voy a besarte sin tu permiso.

—¡Pero yo fui quien convocó a las ocas! —Stiles dijo. —Llamé a las ocas y una te atacó y te trajo hasta aquí y ni siquiera te di elección. Al menos tuve una elección porque fui yo quien leyó el maldito hechizo y me dijo 'oh, eh, esto suena como una gran idea, hagámoslo y yo ni siquiera...

—¡Stiles! —Derek estalló antes de que pudiera avanzar en el camino de la auto recriminación. —¿Quieres besarme?

—Está bien, bueno, desde una perspectiva puramente teórica, sí, yo...

Sí, fue lo suficientemente bueno para él. Derek tomó la cabeza de Stiles, lo acercó y lo besó.

Él no podía mentir; había fantaseado más de una vez con callar Stiles así, presionar sus labios y sentir la interminable corriente de palabras de Stiles tartamudear mientras sus bocas estaban ocupadas con cosas más importantes. Pero lo real era aún mejor, porque las fantasías no podían explicar el gusto de Stiles, no podían explicar la suavidad de sus labios o la forma en que su aroma cambió una vez más, fundiéndose en algo cálido y hogareño.

Solo le tomó un segundo a Stiles dejar de intentar hablar y comenzar a besar a Derek, empujando ambas manos en el cabello de Derek como si quisiera aferrarse allí por el resto de la noche. Derek estaba muy bien con eso.

Cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse, Derek levantó la mirada para ver que las ocas habían desaparecido. —Funcionó.

Stiles parpadeó aturdido. —¿Qué funcionó?

Derek asintió con la cabeza hacia la parcela vacía de césped donde los gansos habían estado sentados momentos antes.

—¡Oh! —Stiles se restregó las manos sobre la cara. —Oh, gracias a Dios. Estaba empezando a pensar que mi oca me estaría siguiendo de regreso a la universidad.

Derek le tocó la mano. —Entonces... ¿almas gemelas?

Stiles lo miró, sus ojos color ámbar inusualmente serios. —Eso parece. ¿Estás... bien con eso?

—Sí.

—Yo… —Stiles parpadeó hacia él. —¿Eso es todo?

—Fue una pregunta de sí o no, —señaló Derek.

—Bueno, sí, pero… —Stiles agitó su mano en el césped. —Ocas.

—Las ocas no tienen nada que ver con eso, —dijo Derek. —Me gustaste por mucho tiempo. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Y tú?

Porque ese fue el punto de fricción. Incluso si él estaba bien con eso, realmente no estaba seguro de si Stiles lo estaba. El beso le hizo esperar que sí, pero Derek sabía muy bien cómo podían mentir los besos.

Los labios de Stiles aparecieron en la sonrisa más pequeña y genuina. —Sí. Yo... Esperaba que fueras tú. Pero no pensé que sería tan afortunado.

Derek tomó la mano de Stiles y lo acercó de nuevo. —Parece que lo eres.

Stiles realmente sonrió ante eso.

Derek se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, pero Stiles puso una mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo. Derek miró su mano, a Stiles, y arqueó las cejas.

—Amigo, hay una cosa que tienes que hacer antes de volver a los besos, —dijo Stiles.

—¿Sí? —Derek preguntó lentamente.

—Por favor, por el amor de Dios... ponte unos pantalones.

FIN


End file.
